Klaine SongFic
by Krutidojan
Summary: One shots about Klaine, built on songs.
1. Keep Holding On

**Hey people! This is gonna be a series of Klaine one-shots. They are always gonna be based on one song. The songs I'm using for these are some of my favourites so at the end of every chapter I will write what the song means to me. I've said it before but I just wanna make it clear: I am NOT from an english speaking coutry. I'm from Sweden so english isn't my first language. I hope you can still enjoy it and maybe look past some grammar mistakes :) I hope you will like it! And remember, reviews are gold to me. First song up is **_**Keep Holding On **_**by Avril Lavigne.**

Blaine had tried to get his boyfriend to open up many times, but Kurt always made up some excuse. It was clear that Kurt wanted to forget about his past at McKinley, but Blaine wanted to know everything and he wanted Kurt to trust him. If Kurt could just tell him, then Blaine could accept that and they could both move on, together. Blaine sighed as he walked through the empty halls of Dalton. He suddenly froze. He heard music. He turned around and walked straight to the door that lead to the choir room. He put his hand on the handle and waited for a moment. A beautiful voice was coming through the door. It was the voice that made Blaine's mind go blank, no matter what was going on around him. It was the voice that always sent shivers down his spine. It was the voice that belonged to the boy he loved. Kurt.

_"You're not alone, together we stand. I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand. When it gets cold, and it feels like the end, there's no place to go you know I won't give in. No I won't give in."_

Blaine dropped his books on the floor and opened the door. Blaine saw Kurt standing by the window, looking out and singing with so much emotion that Blaine had to lean against the wall so his knees wouldn't give in. Blaine knew the song, he knew that the New Directions had sung it before, but everything was always a million times better to Blaine when Kurt sang.

_"So far away, I wish you were here. Before it's too late this could all disappear."_

_I am here. _Blaine thought to himself. But he couldn't show Kurt that he was listening. Kurt would have freaked out and stopped singing and Blaine wanted the song to go on forever.

_"Keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong, 'cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you."_

Blaine heard how Kurt's voice was shaking and how close he was to tears.

_"Here me when I say, when I say I believe. Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny. Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly."_

He admired Kurt as he hit the notes perfectly, but Blaine saw how Kurt's knees would give in any second. Kurt grabbed the curtain with one hand.

_"Keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."_

And then Kurt collapsed on the floor. Blaine rushed to him and dropped to his knees next to Kurt. He wrapped his arms around the crying boy and hugged him tightly. Kurt buried his head in Blaine's shoulder and let the younger boy mumble soothing words into his ear.

"Sshh... It's okay Kurt, I'm here now. Everything is gonna be okay."

After a few minutes Kurt pulled back and stood up.

"Blaine! I-I'm so sorry, I can't believe you saw me and-"

"It's okay, babe. Talk to me" Kurt hesitated for a moment, but sat down on the floor again.

"Did you hear me sing?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. New tears started to fill Kurt's eyes. "No one has ever heard me sing that." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it. Kurt sighed and continued. "This is the song that has helped me through the worst times at McKinley. It gave me strength and hope that things would actually be okay in the end. Yesterday, I met Karofsky and Azimio again in Lima. They hit me. A lot." Blaine felt how the anger was growing inside of him. _No one _was allowed to hurt his boyfriend.

"I went home to wash away the blood and change my clothes. I want to leave this all behind me, Blaine, but they just keep coming back. So that's why I was singing the song now. It usually helps me get stronger, but now I couldn't even finish it. I can't go through all of this again, I'm not strong enough." Kurt started crying again and Blaine pulled him in for another hug.

"We will get through this. Maybe you can't do it alone, but I will be here for you, always. I will be here to help you with everything you can't do on your own." Then Blaine started singing into Kurt's ear and finished the song.

_"Just stay strong, 'cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth so keep holding on 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."_

**This song means a lot to me. It's actually kind of what it means to Kurt in this little story. It gives me hope and strength. Thank you Avril for this song, it's amazing! Hope you liked the story :) Please review! If you don't wanna leave a review here, send me your thoughts on twitter: oneandonlyhelen :) See ya!**


	2. The Call

**Hey guys! So, this is my second one-shot in this little fanfic :) I only got one review on the last chapter :/ But thank you Astrid for the review and thank you for everything else. You're amazing! This chapter is based on **_**The Call **_**by Regina Spektor. I think it's an amazing song! This is also the first time I'm writing future Klaine, so tell me what you think! Oh, and btw, I love dorky Blaine... Maybe you can tell xD Enjoy and review!**

_The Call_

Kurt heard Blaine step through the door and a huge grin immediately covered his face. He ran downstairs and threw himself at Blaine. He made a little surprised gasp before he hugged Kurt back.

"Hi, beautiful." He whispered in Kurt's ear and it sent shivers down his spine.

"Hi, gorgeous." He answered and finally released Blaine. It wasn't a lie. Blaine was truly the most gorgeous man Kurt had ever seen. He had those eyes that could look straight into his soul. That smile that always made his heart melt. And that hair. Kurt had convinced Blaine to wear it without gel more often and Blaine had - after some argument - agreed. He had been together with this amazing boy for 10 years now, and he still had that feeling in in stomach every time he looked at Blaine. That feeling of love. They had moved in together and both worked at the same theatre company. Kurt was perfectly happy with the life he had, but these next few months were going to be awful. Blaine had been offered a job in San Fransisco and they had both decided that he should take it. Kurt would have followed him if it wasn't for the fact that he was working on a production at the same time. Blaine was going to be away for three months and even though Kurt was really happy for him, it hurt like hell. The longest he and Blaine had been apart before was two weeks. How was he supposed to handle _three months_? Well, he just had to enjoy his last night with Blaine and then start counting the days until he would get back again.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Kurt asked while Blaine removed his shoes.

"Sure!" Blaine smiled. "Anything special in mind?"

"Well, we did watch the first _Narnia_ movie last week so I thought we could watch the second one. Is that okay?" Blaine looked confused.

"Wait. There are several _Narnia _movies?" Kurt sighed.

"Blaine, for being such a_ Harry Potter _nerd I thought you knew more about _Narnia_!"

"Well, I don't even think you can even put _Narnia _and _Harry Potter _in the same sentence. Narnia is only thiis good." He showed with his hands. "_Harry Potter _is thiiiiiiiiiis amazing!" He spread out his arms as far as he could. Kurt let out a giggle.

"You're such a dork." He said and stepped into Blaine's arms that were still open wide.

"But you still love me." Blaine said and closed his arms around Kurt. Kurt looked down at the slightly shorter boy and smiled.

"Yeah, I do." Blaine grinned and placed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. It didn't last for long, but it was just enough for the two boys to know that they loved each other. They kept one hand linked and entered the living room.

"Blaine, you have to let go of me so I can start the movie." But Blaine just squeezed his hand harder.

"What if I don't want to let go?" Blaine tried to pull him down in the couch and Kurt laughed.

"Blaine, you're acting like you're seventeen again!"

"But you loved 17-year-old me!" Blaine finally managed to pull Kurt down, only to land on top of Blaine. Kurt giggled.

"I love 27-year-old Blaine too, you know that." He gave Blaine a quick kiss on the lips. "Now, will you let go of me so I can start the movie?" Blaine gave in and let go of Kurt.

They were curled up together in the couch as close as humanly possible and watched the movie. They had reached the end and tears started to fill Kurt's eyes as Lucy, Edmund, Susan and Peter said goodbye to everybody. Blaine suddenly spoke up.

"There is clearly something between Caspian and Susan. I bet they're gonna kiss!"

"Well, since you figured that out you don't have to watch when they kiss. You could make it 3D." Kurt said. A smile grew on Blaine's face as he understood. Kurt saw in the corner of his eye how Susan ran over to Caspian. The moment their lips touched on the screen, Kurt could feel a pair of lips touching his. Kurt took his hand and placed it on Blaine's neck to pull him closer.

_"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand."_

_"I'm older, but I don't think I want to understand."_

They both started laughing and pulled away a little bit so they could look at each other.

"God, I'm going to miss you so much!" Kurt sighed. Blaine put his forehead against Kurt's and looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you too. I love you."

A song started playing from the TV. Kurt had almost forgotten. This was the reason he'd wanted to watch this movie in the first place. A sudden wave of nervosness hit Kurt. But he had decided to go through with it. He started singing along softly to the music, still looking at Blaine.

_"It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope, which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word. And then that word grew louder and louder, until it was a battle cry. I'll come back when you call me. No need to say goodbye."_

Blaine smiled at how well the song suited the situation and he shivered as Kurt started singing again, this time a bit louder.

_"Just because everything's changing doesn't mean it's never been this way before. All you can do is try to know who your friends are as you head off to the war. Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light. You'll come back when it's over. No need to say goodbye. You'll come back when it's over. No need to say goodbye."_

Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine to his feet. They stood there, face to face and hands connected. Kurt let go of one hand and picked up a photo from the table next to them. It was a picture of the two of them when Kurt had just transferred to Dalton. Both of them smiled at the camera. Blaine laughed at the picture and memories from their time in high school but put down the picture when Kurt started singing again.

_"Now we're back to the beginning, it's just a feeling and no one knows yet. But just because they can't feel it too doesn't mean that you have to forget. Let your memories grow stronger and stronger 'til they're before your eyes. You'll come back when they call you. No need to say goodbye. You'll come back when they call you. No need to say goodbye."_

"Blaine, you're everything I've ever wanted, and more. I'm going to miss you so much, but I really don't think we need to say goodbye. We will always have each other. I love you and I always will." Kurt saw how Blaine's eyes were filled with tears. He drew a deep breath, collected all the courage he had and dropped down on one knee. He looked up at Blaine and continued.

"You make me happy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Kurt pulled out a small, white box from his pocket, opened it and revealed a silver ring. He looked straight into Blaine's eyes and then asked the question he'd wanted to ask for so long.

"Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?"

The silence that came afterwards was horrible. Kurt waited for what felt like forever, even though it probably just was a few seconds. Blaine just stood there, unable to speak. But then he whispered the one word that Kurt was hoping for.

"Yes."

Kurt slid the ring onto Blaine's finger, still on one knee. Blaine took his hand and helped Kurt back to his feet. Blaine leaned closer, put his arms around Kurt's neck and said.

"Well, I guess we're stuck with each other forever now."

"That was the plan."

:)

Kurt woke up the next morning and searched with his hands for Blaine. His eyes cracked open as he remembered. _Blaine isn't here. _Why hadn't Blaine woke him up to say goodbye? Kurt groaned and turned to the other side to go back to sleep. He hit something with his hand. It was a piece of paper. Kurt took it curiously and read.

_Good morning, beautiful._

_I didn't want to wake you, you look so adorable when you sleep._

Kurt mentally cursed Blaine for not waking him, but took it back when he continued reading.

_I realized I never really gave you a reason of why I said 'Yes' yesterday so here I go. I love you and I could never imagine being with someone else. You amaze me every day and I just can't get enough of you. The three months that lies ahead of us won't be easy, but we will get through it and when I get home we will talk about when we want to get married. This really is something I have been thinking about ever since they allowed gay-marriage but I never had courage enough to do it. I'm so happy you did it. And I'm sorry I could barely find any words yesterday. I wanted to scream 'YES!' a thousand times but I was so shocked. Never think that I doubted it. You're everything I want._

_Forever yours,_

_Blaine_

Kurt held the note close to his heart. These months were going to be hard, but Blaine would come home and after that they would never be apart again.

**Hope you liked it. Stay tuned for more. If you want to hear my cover of the song and what it means to me you can check out my youtube channel: Swedishmikafan :) You can also always tweet me about anything, oneandonlyhelen. Please review and you make my heart happy :D See you next time!**


	3. Your Call

**So, hi guys! I know it's been a while since my last update, and I'm sorry for that. You might think that there will be loads of new chapters during christmas holiday, but I have to disappoint you. I'm going away from the 26th december to the 10th january and that's basically my whole holiday, so sorry for that... Anyway, I just wanted to say that I just read through the first chapters of my other story (More Than You Could Ever Know) and I just realized that they kind of suck. My writing was pretty damn awful, but I think I improved, at least a little bit. Second, I just wanna say THANK YOU for the beautiful reviews on the last chapter, I never expected such great response, it was amazing, really! It motivates me to get reviews :) Okay, on to this chapter. It contains lots of fluff, emotional Blaine, emotional Kurt and of course, a song! This chaper's song is **_**Your Call **_**by Secondhand Serenade. I really love it and I think it fits into the story :) I also used a little bit of _F***ing Perfect _by P!nk. Also, I wrote from both Kurt and Blaine's POV here, never did that before, but it was fun :) Wow, this was a long AN... Ayway, enjoy and review!**

**KURT**

Kurt was trying. He was trying so hard not to think about Blaine. But it was impossible. _What is he doing right now? Is he thinking about me?_ Thoughts like that were flying through his head as he tried to concentrate on his book. He flipped the page, but then realized that he had no idea of what had happened on the previous page. He sighed and dropped the book. He was usually so happy during christmas, but now, he had fallen hopelessly in love with the amazing Blaine Anderson. The best part was that Blaine loved him, too. So, this could have been the most amazing christmas ever, spent with his amazing boyfriend. But it wasn't. Blaine had went to see his cousins in Italy. Blaine hadn't wanted to go, but his parents really wanted him to come along. His family weren't really happy with Blaine being gay, but Blaine having a boyfriend was even worse for them. That's why they had taken Blaine's phone from him during the holiday. They said they wanted him to concentrate on the family, but both Kurt and Blaine understood that there was more to it than that. Blaine had said that maybe, _maybe _he'd get the chance to call Kurt, when his parents didn't notice. But a week had already passed and nothing had happened. Kurt knew that he was being selfish. Of course Blaine was allowed to spend time with his family, but it still hurt. It hurt that he knew how they could be cuddled up together, watching a movie together right now, but instead they were miles and miles apart, celebrating christmas with their families. Kurt was happy with his family. He loved his father. Carole was really good at being his mother. And he finally had a brother. But his brother had a girlfriend. Kurt had nothing against Rachel, but he was so jealous at seeing Finn and Rachel being happy together during christmas when he knew that he could be just that happy. _If only Blaine was here..._ Kurt shook his head and tried to get Blaine out of his head. He turned on the radio and- _Great. Just what I needed..._

_"Made the wrong turn, once or twice,_

_dug my way out, blood and fire."_

It was their song. The song they sang to eachother in the car. The song that described them so perfectly. Kurt just sat there and listened, but when it got to the chorus, he sang with everything he had.

_"Pretty, pretty, please, don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than, less than perfect._

_Pretty, pretty, please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect to me."_

He thought about Blaine. His perfect smile. His perfect hair. His perfect everything. _I love him so much_. But no. This couldn't go on. It was a whole week until Blaine was going to be back and Kurt needed to think about something else. He changed the radio channel. A song was just starting. Soft notes from a guitar were coming out of the radio. Kurt had never heard the song before, but he froze as a male voice began to sing.

_"Waiting for your call I'm sick, call I'm angry, call I'm desperate for your voice,_

_listening to the song we used to sing in the car, do you remember?_

_Butterflies, early summer. It's playing on repeat,_

_just like when we would meet. Like when we would meet."_

Kurt stared at the radio. It was like the singer took the lyrics straight out of his head.

_"I was born to tell you I love you._

_And I am torn to do what I have to._

_To make you mine, stay with me tonight."_

The chorus ended and Kurt just sat there, mouth wide open and staring at the radio.

_"Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh_

_and I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh_

_'cause every breath that you will take when you are sitting next to me_

_will bring life into my deepest hopes, what's you fantasy? What's yours? What's yours?"_

Kurt had already picked up the melody, so he quietly sang along in the next chorus, meaning every word as he sang.

_"I was born to tell you I love you._

_And I am torn to do what I have to._

_To make you mine, stay with me tonight."_

**BLAINE**

Blaine picked up his guitar. He needed to get his mind off things. Things like his homophobic parents and cousins. He hated being in Italy. He hated every second of it. He didn't hate Italy. No, he loved the country and the beautiful language that he knew so well. But he hated the fact that Kurt wasn't here. _Kurt. I need Kurt now. _He thought to himself. He just wanted to cry, but he couldn't. His cousins would be back soon and he didn't want them to see him cry. He strummed on the guitar and found himself singing as well.

_"I was born to tell you I love you._

_And I am torn to do what I have to._

_To make you mine, stay with me tonight._

_And I'm tired of being all alone and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home."_

He thought about Kurt and sang the last chorus as loud as he could.

_"I was born to tell you I love you._

_And I am torn to do what I have to._

_To make you mine, stay with me tonight."_

He finished the song and found himself shaking and sobbing. _I wasn't supposed to cry. _He thought and mentally cursed himself. But he couldn't stop it. The tears streamed down his face. He thought about all the mean things his cousins said about him, he thought about how his parents tried to make him straight by setting up dates with girls for him. They didn't understand. The only person he wanted was _Kurt_. He was so desperate to hear Kurt's voice. To talk to him, just once. Kurt was waiting for Blaine's call. Blaine stopped himself. _Wait. I'm alone. And my cousin, Antonio left his phone here... _He ran to the desk and got Antonio's phone. He dialed Kurt's number with shaking hands. He held the phone to his ear and tried to calm himself down. He was going to hear Kurt's voice again. Any second now...

**KURT**

_Riiiing. Riiiiiiing._

Kurt picked up his phone. Someone was calling, but he didn't recognise the number.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Kurt!" Kurt knew that voice.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt! I don't think I have so much time, they will be back any second. I just wanted you to know that... I love you." His voice was shaking, like he was crying.

"I love you too, and I miss you, so much. Blaine... Are you crying?" he said softly.

"I-I'm sorry Kurt. I just needed to hear your voice and I happened to be crying at the time. I should probably just go-"

"Blaine, stop and talk to me. You know you can tell me anything. Why are you crying?"

"It's just... My cousins aren't really okay with me being gay. They make fun of me all the time and say names to me. I usually don't care, because we have eachother and we can go through it together. But now we can't. I'm not strong enough... And I miss you. I miss you so much that it hurts. I want you here, Kurt. I want you here..." And then Kurt could hear how Blaine started crying again. Kurt couldn't stand it. He heard his boyfriend cry and he couldn't be there to support him. It hurt so much.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly. "Just hang in there, okay? I'm not going anywhere, and you're coming back next week. You're strong and you can do this, I know you can. I miss you so much and all I wanna do right now is to hold you and tell you that everything's gonna be okay, because it is. Stay strong. For me?"

"Thank you, thank you so much. If I could kiss you, I would do that now."

"Then I'd be kissing you back." Kurt said and could almost hear Blaine smile.

"Holy shit, Kurt! They're coming, I can hear them!" Blaine panicked.

"Okay, I'll see you in a week. I love you."

"Love you."

And then there was silence. Kurt just stood there with the phone in his hand. Seven days. Seven days left until he could see Blaine again. Seven days until he could finally meet the boy he loved again.

**BLAINE**

Blaine couldn't wait. As soon as the seatbelt sign went black, he ripped it off, grabbed his bag and walked out of the plane as fast as he could. His parents screamed his name after him, but they couldn't do anything. Blaine was headed towards the boy he loved. The boy he knew was waiting for him at the airport. He stepped into the waiting hall and immediately saw Kurt. Blaine knew they were in public, but he couldn't care less. He reached Kurt and pressed their lips together. The kiss was desperate. Blaine was putting his hand on Kurt's neck to get him even closer. Blaine could tell from Kurt's reaction that he wasn't prepared for the kiss at all, but it didn't matter to Blaine. Kurt kissed him back, and Kurt's lips was all that mattered in that moment. Kurt pulled away slightly to pull in Blaine for a hug. Blaine gripped his shirt, like he wasn't even sure Kurt was real.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt..." he whispered over and over again.

"I'm here, Blaine. I'm here and I'm never going anywhere." He pulled back and put his forehead against Blaine's. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek with one hand and said.

"I can't believe you're with me now." Kurt kissed him and said.

"I'm with you forever and I'm_ never _letting you go there without me again. We are meant to be dealing with these things together." Blaine nodded. Someone coughed behind him. Blaine turned around and faced his father. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Blaine, I believe that you are acting inaproppriate. _Let go of his hand. Now._" Blaine looked at his father. This wasn't the first time he had shown that he didn't accept the fact that his son was gay, but it still hurt. But Blaine decided that he wouldn't let it pass this time.

"No, dad. It doesn't matter what you and mom think. Nothing is going to change the fact that this is the boy I love. I understand if it's hard for you to take in, but I want you to respect it. I love him." And then he simply grabbed his bag, turned around and walked away with Kurt. He was crying, but he didn't regret saying what he said for one second. Kurt stopped and wiped away a tear from Blaine's cheek.

"There's no need to cry. I'm so proud of you. I love you."

"I love you too."

**So, what does this song mean to me? Well, it means so much. Me and my amazingly talented and awesome friend did a cover of it several times, as a duet. It reminds me of her and she never fails to make me smile. She's an amazing friend and I really love her. That's why I love this song so much, it reminds me of her.**

**Oh, btw, funfact: I got tumblr like 6 days ago and I almost have 200 followers already! OMG! If you wanna follow me, I'm oneandonlyhelen :) Just message me and I'll follow back. That's all for now, bye :)**


	4. A Twist In My Story

**Hello there, readers! So, this is my very first 'immediate reaction'-fic. I just wrote it down yesterday. Started about an hour after I first watched the promo for the next episode and saw that Blaine is gonna serenade Kurt, or at least sing to him in some way. A million ideas took shape in my head and this is one of them. If you haven't seen the promo, just search on youtube :) So, this is clearly a songfic also. I have no idea what the song in the episode will be, but I used **_**A Twist In My Story **_**by Secondhand Serenade. It's a beautiful song and I demand that you go listen to it while reading this. The lyrics are amazing too, suits Klaine perfectly :') So, after this long AN, I guess all I have to say is enjoy!**

When Kurt opened his locker after his last class, he found a small note lying there, neatly folded. He opened it curiously and read.

_Kurt,_

_As soon as you finish your last class, come to the auditorium._

_I haven't seen you that much today and there is something I want to say to you._

_Hurry up! I miss you 3_

_Your Blaine_

_Kurt's _Blaine. He tried to remember how to breathe as he read the words over and over again. Blaine was _his_. Even almost one year into their relationship, he still couldn't believe it. Blaine was his and he wasn't going to let anything screw it up. He read the note a few more times until he realized that he should be heading to the auditorium. He closed his locker loudly and ran down the hallway.

The auditorium was dark. A stool was placed on the stage a few meters in front of a microphone. The floor around the microphone was lit up by a single spotlight, which was the only light in the room.

"Blaine?" he called as he walked towards the stage.

"Sit down, Kurt," a familiar voice said from somewhere in the dark. Kurt sat down on the stool and waited. A few seconds of silence passed until Blaine stepped into the spotlight. He was wearing a red sweater and his hazel eyes were fixed on Kurt. He didn't say anything, he just moved his gaze and stared at the empty seats in front of him as a guitar behind him started to play. A few soft chords rand out and then Blaine sang. Kurt's mind went blank because Blaine was looking him straight in the eyes.

"_Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down, it's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now. Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver, I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence, so please just break the silence.  
><em>

_The whispers turn to shouting, the shouting turns to tears, your tears turn into laughter, and it takes away our fears."_

The stage lit up in blue light as Blaine entered the chorus and sang his heart out.

"_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me, I'll give up all I have just to breathe the same air as you until the day that I die, I can't take my eyes off of you."_

Kurt couldn't help it. He started to tear up while watching the man he loved serenade him in the most beautiful way. None of the cheesy romantic movies he'd ever seen could match this. Nothing, _nothing_ would ever be as romantic as that moment.

_"And I'm longing, for words to describe how I'm feeling, I'm feeling inspired, my world just flip turned upside down, it turns around, say what's that sound? It's my heart beat, it's getting much louder, my heart beat, is stronger than ever, I'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so alive._

_My whispers turn to shouting, the shouting turns to tears, your tears turn into laughter, and it takes away our fears._

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me, I'll give up all I have just to breathe the same air as you until the day that I die, I can't take my eyes off of you."_

Kurt noticed that Blaine had tears in his eyes too. His heart ached for two reasons. It hurt to see Blaine almost crying, but it also ached with love. Love for the beautiful boy who was giving him his heart in a way he never thought he would ever experience.

_"I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story. It's time I open up, and let your love right through me. I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story. It's time I open up, and let your love right through me. That's what you get when you see your life in someone else's eyes. That's what you get, that's what you get._

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me, I'll give up all I had just to breathe the same air as you until the day that I die, I can't take my eyes off of you. You see, this world doesn't matter to me, I'll give up all I had just to breathe the same air as you till the day that I die, I can't take my eyes off of you."_

Blaine was actually sobbing when the song ended. Kurt wasn't used to see his boyfriend cry and it broke his heart. He rushed to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. The band saw this as a cue to leave and they were left alone. Blaine sobbed into Kurt's shoulder and silent tears ran down Kurt's cheeks as he tried to comfort him. Blaine clung onto Kurt's shirt as he cried. They stood there for a while. Neither of them knew how long. It could have been minutes, seconds or hours. It didn't matter. Finally, Blaine stopped crying and Kurt kissed the side of Blaine's head and smiled.

"That was beautiful," he said softly. Blaine turned to face him and his watery eyes met Kurt's. Kurt smiled and couldn't resist placing a gentle kiss on his nose. Blaine's lips curved up slightly at the gesture.

"You're the twist in my story, Kurt," he said, holding Kurt around the waist. "You've turned my world upside down and I wanted to sing this to you because I know I don't say it enough." The honesty in his eyes was almost terrifying. "I love you. I love you so much that my heart aches every time I look at you and it feels like I'm going to get a stroke. That is how amazing and beautiful you are. I know I don't say it enough. At least not this way. You deserve more than that. I hope this gave you a little more. It wasn't even close to everything I feel for you, though." He chuckled to himself. Kurt's heart felt like it was about to burst. He didn't know what to say, because words couldn't possibly cover everything he was feeling. He simply leaned in and pressed his lips to Blaine's. He tried to tell Blaine everything through that kiss. _I love you. I want to be with you forever._ They kissed softly. Just stood there and held each other, feeling the heat from their bodies pressed close and sharing all their feelings through kisses. They finally pulled away and Kurt drew his fingers over the tear streaks on Blaine's cheeks. He blushed.

"I'm sorry about that…" Kurt shook his head.

"Don't be," he whispered. "It broke my heart, yes, but it's good. We all need to cry it out sometimes." He smiled and Blaine kissed him again.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too," said Kurt and gave him a final kiss. "Come on, let's get out of here before they lock up the school." Blaine followed him.

Blaine didn't let go of Kurt's hand one time during the whole way home. He had decided that he would never, ever let go.

**Drop a review and I'll love you even more :)**


	5. Vanilla Twilight

**I wrote a fluffy, but still a little sad one shot to the song Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. I hope you'll enjoy it :)**

Kurt kicked off his shoes and dropped down on his bed, completely exhausted. It was hard to keep up with everyone at NYADA. It was worth it though. He was having the time of his life. But days like these, when he got home really tired, he just wished Blaine was there to prepare a hot bath for him, kiss him and hold him until he fell asleep. He sighed. Blaine wasn't there. He was hours away, in Lima. A sudden wave of grief washed over him. He simply missed his boyfriend so much. Of course he missed his dad and Carole as well, but not like this. It even hurt physically sometimes. Like stabs of pain in his chest. He moaned and turned around to stare at the ceiling. He picked up his laptop from the floor and prayed that Blaine would be online. He wasn't. He sighed even louder. It had been eight months. Blaine was supposed to come visit on every holiday, but it had been too expensive and Blaine's parents refused to pay for him to go visit his boyfriend in New York. So they had basically lived off of Skype and Facebook over the last eight months. They had a weekly Skype session every Sunday. They talked for hours and in the end, it always ended with them jerking off together on webcam. Missing Blaine sexually was almost as bad. He jerked himself off every night, thinking about Blaine. He missed Blaine's body pressed up against his, he missed his lips against his neck, mouth, back, ass, he missed his voice whispering dirty things in his ear, just as they came together, perfectly synchronized. He missed Blaine holding him afterwards with those strong arms wrapped around him and the two bodies fitting together like two puzzle pieces. He missed all of it.

Kurt soon noticed that he had one unread e-mail and as soon as he saw it was from Blaine, he opened it and read.

_From: Blaine Anderson_

_Sent: 16/4 2013 4.57pm_

_I'm not even sure why I'm sending this to you. I was an emotional mess when I recorded it. I guess I didn't want to lie to you, you deserve more than that. And relax, I'm not breaking up with you. I would never. Just… watch the video and maybe you'll understand. I miss you so much. Love you forever._

A video was attached to the e-mail and he opened in curiously, turned up the volume and then waited for it to load. Blaine was sitting in his room, wearing a plain black t-shirt and sweatpants. His guitar was sitting in his arms and he had tear streaks on his cheeks. His eyes were red and it was obvious that he had been crying, especially as he started speaking.

"Kurt-" He choked up already on the name. "I'm trying to stay strong, Kurt. But it's just so hard without you." The honesty in Blaine's voice felt like stabs in Kurt's chest. "You're my strength and my everything. I guess I just needed to get it all out and well, I have my guitar here so I thought I'd sing something for you. You- I mean, you don't have to watch if you don't want to, so feel free to close the video." Kurt didn't close the video. "I didn't write this song, but the lyrics fit really perfectly. I mean every word of it." Then Blaine started playing and Kurt got lost in his boyfriend's voice.

"_The stars lean down to kiss you and I lie awake and miss you. Pour me a heavy dose of the atmosphere. 'Cause I'll dose of safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me. I'll send a postcard to you, dear, 'cause I wish you were here._"

Ohgod. The lyrics were perfect and Blaine's voice was amazing. But the tears shaping in Blaine's eyes made it hard for Kurt not to cry himself.

"_I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you, because it takes two to whisper quietly. The silence isn't so bad until I look at my hands and feel sad, 'cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly._"

That was true. Their fingers did fit perfectly together and Kurt missed holding Blaine's hand so much. It always made him feel safe.

"_I'll find repose in new ways, though I haven't slept in two days 'cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone. But drenched in vanilla twilight, I'll sit on the front porch all night, waist deep in thoughts because when I think of you, I don't feel so alone._"

Blaine looked straight into the camera as the tears streamed down his cheeks and the song continued.

"_As many times as I blink, I'll think of you tonight. I'll think of you tonight. When violet eyes get brighter and heavy wings grow lighter, I'll taste the sky and feel alive again. And I'll forget the world that I knew, but I swear, I won't forget you. Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past, I'd whisper in your ear, 'Darling, I wish you were here'._"

Kurt cried as the song ended. And so did Blaine. Blaine sat there for a few moments and then panicked slightly. Kurt let out a small 'no!' just before the screen turned black. Kurt sat there, his face ruined by tears. He checked skype again. Blaine still wasn't online. He wondered if you could actually die by simply missing someone too much. He sighed and then did the only thing he wanted to in that moment. He clicked '_Play again_'.

**I hope you listened to the song while reading. It would make the experience better :) Review!**


End file.
